1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a pumping unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 43 00 845 A1 has already disclosed a pumping unit having an inlet conduit that is connected to a pump chamber containing a rotor and to a pumping conduit and narrows from an inlet cross section to an outlet cross section at an outlet into the pumping conduit. The flow is deflected by 90 degrees as it flows into the pumping conduit, inducing a comparatively powerful turbulence in it. The transition from the inlet conduit into the pumping conduit is not optimal for flow. This effect reduces the efficiency of the pumping unit.